Megbocsátás
by ZizziHungarian
Summary: Vajon hogyan élte túl Rufus a ShinRa Központ összeomlását? Nagyon egyszerűen... A 2010-es SakuraCon fanfiction-író versenyére benevezett, de nem díjazott történetem.


A 2010-es SakuraCon fanfiction-író versenyére benevezett történetem. Nem került be még a top10 közé sem. Olvassátok el és írjatok róla kritikát, hogy tudjam, mit csináltam rosszul!

***

Rufus nagyon fáradtnak és gyengének érezte magát, bár a fájdalom és a félelem, ami a SinRa Központ összeomlásakor a hatalmába kerítette, már elmúlt. A romokat sem látta már, és nem hallotta a mindent elemésztő tűz bömbölését, csend és nyugalom vette körül. Úgy tűnt neki, tejfehér ködben lebeg, céltalanul sodródva az ismeretlenből támadó, majd elhaló áramlatok hátán. Kimerült volt, szeretett volna leülni, és a testét körülölelő anyag meg is tartotta volna, ebben biztos volt, de nem tudott mozdulni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hol van, és mit kellene csinálnia, de kedve sem volt gondolkodni rajta.

- Elnök úr? – szólította meg hirtelen egy lágy, dallamos hang a háta mögül. Rufus megfordult, de először nem jutott eszébe, kit lát, mikor pedig sikerült visszaemlékeznie, a szavakat nem találta.

- Aerith Gainsborough? – kérdezett vissza végül. Úgy tudta, a lány meghalt, méghozzá Sephiroth kezétől; nem értette, akkor hogyan lehet itt.

- Ne kalandozzon messzire, elnök úr, magának vissza kell mennie! – nézett rá komolyan Aerith, és hogy nem kapott választ, közelebb lépett. A férfival ellentétben biztosan állt a lábán a levegőszerű közegben.

- Vissza? – bámult rá Rufus meglehetősen ostobán. – Honnan? Hová?

- A bolygóra. –felelte a lány, egy pillanatra sem véve le róla a szemét. – Ezt a helyet, ahol most vagyunk, csak egy vékony határ választja el az Életfolyamtól. Azok kerülnek ide, akik már elszakadtak a testünktől, de még nem állnak készen rá, hogy beleolvadjanak a folyamba.

- Ezek szerint én halott vagyok? – kapta fel a fejét az elnök, de aztán beletörődéssel vonta meg a vállát. Ez sok mindent megmagyarázott.

- De nem maradhat halott! – Aerith figyelmeztetően fölemelte a kezét. – A bolygónak más tervei vannak magával.

- Miféle tervek? – Rufus-ban kezdett feltámadni az érdeklődés.

- Vissza kell mennie Midgarba, hogy jóvátegye mindazokat a bűnöket, amiket elkövetett. A bolygó romokban hever a ShinRa Vállalat miatt, és a Meteor megfékezése az utolsó erejét is fölemésztette. A lakosai szörnyű veszteségeket szenvedtek – maga miatt!

- Tessék? – a férfi akaratlanul is meghátrált a kemény szavak elől.

- Maga a bűnös. – folytatta az utolsó Cetra könyörtelenül. – De a bolygó hajlandó adni magának egy utolsó esélyt. Kérje a bocsánatát, és akkor talán nem veti ki magából a lekét, mint Sephiroth-ét és Jenováét!

- De… de hogyan…? – Rufus most már kezdett komolyan megrémülni.

- Kérjen bocsánatot, ennyi az egész! – ijedtségét látva Aerith azonnal megenyhült. A fiatal vezérigazgató ökölbe szorította a kezét, és meredtem maga elé bámult. Aztán felvetette a fejét, és dacosan belekiáltott a körülötte kavargó fehér ködbe.

- Hallasz, bolygó? Én bocsánatot kérek tőled, amiért kizsákmányoltalak, és károkat okoztam neked! Sajnálom, ami történt, és ígérem, hogyha visszaengedsz az életbe, mindent másképp fogok csinálni!

- Elfogadja a büntetést, amit kiszab magára? –kérdezte a lány, és szigorúan a szemébe nézett. – Bármi legyen is az?

- Elfogadom. – biccentett Rufus keményen.

- Leállítja a mako-reaktorokat, soha többet nem kísérletezik Jenovával, és jóvátesz mindent, amit ezekkel okozott?

- Igen.

- Gaia megbocsát, Rufus Shinra. – Aerith elmosolyodott, és a kezébe vette Rufus kezét. – Most menjen, és tartsa be, amit ígért!

A férfi bólintott, de a lány puha érintésére kiszállt a testéből minden erő.

- Aerith… - suttogta. – Hadd pihenjek egy kicsit! Annyira fáradt vagyok…

- Akkor aludjon. – azzal a kis virágárus lány felpipiskedett, és egy langyos, finom csókot lehelt az elnök arcára. Az behunyta a szemét, és mély, megnyugtató álomba merült.

Hetekkel később tért magához, egy junoni közkórházban, vasban és gipszben, deréktól lefelé bénán, négy megmaradt emberének gondoskodása alatt. Akkor értette meg, micsoda büntetést szabott ki rá a bolygó, és keserű könnyeket hullatott, mert azt hitte, nem tudja majd betartani az Aerith-nek tett ígéretét.


End file.
